Gottschalk: The disappearance of Edith Liddell
by slothely stego bazinga girl
Summary: Nightmare Gottschalk, greatest detective in all Victorian London. When his companion Gray's wife rows with constable Black about the disappearance of her little sister, he embarks on a journey to the border of France and Italy, where the deadliest Mafia family have kept the poor girl. Can the almighty detective crack the case? Victorian Era AU.


**This can go good or bad considering I'm a crappy writer but anyway. **

**Nightmare Gottschalk, greatest detective in all Victorian London. When his companion Gray's wife rows with constable Black about the disappearance of her little sister, he embarks on a journey to the border of France and Italy, where the deadliest Mafia family have kept the poor girl. Can the almighty detective crack the case?**

* * *

**Gottschalk: the disappearance of Edith Liddell**

"Goodnight Father." Edith called, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Liddell, one of the noblest of families in Britain. The young teen walked along the corridors to her chambers, on her way there, was a large painting. There was a man, and sitting on a chair next to him was a woman with brown hair and an orange day dress. Behind her, a teenaged girl with a purple dress, next to her, a girl who was younger but not as old as the purple dress stood with a pastel blue dress, on the woman's knee, a seven-year old Edith in pink.

"...I hate you, Alice. You're not a real daughter or sister, you didn't cry! Poor mother, Lorina...they'll be up there thinking you never cared! Then you left me and father to live in London! I hate you...but I love you all the same...why did you leave..." She said, then sighed.  
"Unbelievable, getting all worked up because of a painting. I should know better than that." she scolded herself. She was so close to her room, where a lot of moving about could be heard in Alice's old room.

"Odd, Prime minister Peter hasn't been looking for Alice in months." She whispered. She crept up to the room which hadn't been lit up since Alice had left to get married. She felt chills as she placed her hand on the handle, turning it to allow the door to open. She walked into a rather untidy room.  
"Peter? Looking for Alice again you twit?" She giggled slightly. But there was no Peter, in fact, there was no one but herself. She looked around to see an open window.  
"By Newton's law! Peter you are an absolute goon!" She said, rushing over to the window but was sidetracked by a rope hanging from it.  
"How in...no one could have gotten away this qui-AH!" She shrieked as she felt a pair of hands wrap round her and a cloth with chloroform was held over her face.

"...I'm sorry, Miss Liddell, but the French Mafia leader requested you."

**Next morning**

"Missing? That's strange, Edith was never like that. We should get to the police straight away!" A girl wearing blue to match her eyes said, taking a winter coat and rushing out of her home.  
"I can't lose someone again, Alice." an older gentleman said.  
"Father...worry not, if the police can do nothing, then we all know someone who can!" Alice said, smiling.

**An hour later**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!" Alice shouted, abruptly standing up, knocking a chair over.  
"Now now Alice, calm down, the Constable is probably very busy."  
"By Carroll's backside he's busy! Constable Black, Please! There must be something you or that crooning leech of a man you call a cousin can do! " The red-headed policeman sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Can you please control your daughter, Liddell? She's driving the inmates mad from here."  
"How can you call yourself part of the police department?! All you do is sit and do nothing! "  
"Maybe a little time behind bars is in order, Miss Liddell. "  
"Now Black, haven't we had this conversation on how ladies should be treated?" Said a new voice.  
"Tch. Get your smug smirk away from here."  
"I would, but I couldn't help but correct you on the fact that Miss Liddell is now Mrs Ringmarc, speaking of which, it's been a while, hasn't it, Alice?"  
"And delightfully it has, Gottschalk. " She replied with a glare.

* * *

**Wellp, review, favourite, whatever, if I'm convinced I should continue this then...yeah. **


End file.
